Creating the Risque/Chapter 1
Summary:- "Monsters are created, not born." Oh, Edward, you should have listened to Carlisle. The stars lit the sky in the most beautiful of ways, but Edward could not appreciate this, as he had already committed the second murder of the day. You see, Edward was a vampire, he was created by a doctor named Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle had been lonely and he had created Edward who was dying of the Spanish Influenza. Edward's mother, his birth mother, Elizabeth, had known what Carlisle was, and she had begged him to save her son. Carlisle had taken Edward into his home, and become like a father to him. Now he had also changed another vampire, a woman named Esme with whom Carlisle had fallen in love. She had become like a mother to Edward, she had committed suicide at the loss of her baby and Carlisle had found her at the morgue. Anyway, Edward and his family were now the vampires who were vegetarians, which meant that they did not eat humans, they ate animals. Edward liked mountain lions. Edward had left his only father as he did not agree with the way that Carlisle chose to live his life. He was now murdering people to drink his blood, but it was okay as he only murdered bad people like murderers and the like. He thought that if he saved someone's life by taking another then he would not be a bad person, he would be good. Edward had been stealthly sneaking around for quite some time when he heard voices coming from an alley way. As silently as he could, he unbuttoned his shirt and started to make his way to the mouth of the alley which is where he could hear the voices. He quietly pressed his body up against the wall and started to listen. From his peripheral vision he could just make out that there were some people standing, three boys all of whom looked to be about 16 or 17 years old, it was hard to tell. They were surrounding a boy with a red coat whose eyes seemed to appear frightened. Edward quickly scoped out there leader, he was the one in the middle wearing the blue jacket and he seemed to be threatening the little boy. "No" the boy said. Edward could understand what they were saying because he was fluent, he could read minds and was clearly able to read the mind of the so-called leader. He had never been more disgusted than he had now, when he knew what the leader was going to do to the boy, he was going to assault him in a sexual manner.Edward could feel himself starting to dry sob, this boy did not deserve the horrid deed that was going to happen to him. It reminded him of how Esme had said she was raped by Charles her old husband, who had also tried to kill her, and that was why Edward was so upset. He knew that he had to do something, to save this boy, who was about to get anally raped by this other boy. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Edward shouted, his voice was so powerful that it caused the ground to shake under there feet. The leader turned around, his eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at his two "friends" to see whether they knew what was going on, they didn't and this surpised him even more. "Wha-?" he said but he barely had time to do anything as Edward slammed into him and caught him around the waist him and they both flew at lightning speed into the wall. Edward was going so fast that when they slammed into the wall, the leader closed his eyes and hissed in pain because he had just slammed into the wall and how his head was bleeding. Edward growled, and flung him to the ground with such force that he broke his arm. "What the fuck?" the boy said as Edward lept on top of him pressed a foot down onto his neck. He was asphixiating, choking. Edward got the smell of blood off the boy and his thirst was too strong, he duck his teeth into the boy's throat and started to drain him dry. Meanwhile, the other two boys were shocked, there friend was choking, and the little boy was crying, he was so scared. "Enough, please," he said, only this was enough to make Edward stop. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself, he was comitting a homicide, is what he was doing. "Oh my God, run, get out of here!" he said to the others, he did not want to kill them, so they ran away as fast as theire feet could carry them. Edward got up off the leader but it was too late, he had begun to choke, he was turning into a vampire, he was going to become an undead creature of the night, Edward looked around to make sure that nobody was looking he bent down and picked up the boy over his shoulder and then he brought him to the appartment which he had been renting while he was rebelling from Carlisle. He put the other boy down on the sofa, he could not believe that he had just created another vampire. It was a complete and utter shock. The boy's eyes were now going from black to red, a blood red, which was disgustingly red. Edward decided to kill time by playing the piano and while he was doing that the boy woke "What is going on here?" asked the boy, sitting up. "Who are you?" When he did not get an answer he got frustrated. "ANSWER ME!" he roared and slammed his fist into the sofa and caused it to fly up into the air, then he fell to the floor. Edward stood over him and he held out a hand and helped him up and then he said, "I am Edward Cullen, I am a vampire and now you are one too, because I created you and I am your creator, what is your name?"